


THE MIRROR

by Daedgniklawehtevolibackwards



Series: THE MIRROR [1]
Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedgniklawehtevolibackwards/pseuds/Daedgniklawehtevolibackwards
Summary: There's a "girl" in Ashley's mirror and it is haunting herI would put more of a summary but you'll just have to read it to find out
Relationships: Rory hills/charles hills
Series: THE MIRROR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563553





	THE MIRROR

The mirror.

Chapter one. the mirror  
On Monday June 29th, 2004 a girl named Ashley was born. She had crimson red hair, a lot of freckles, and a wonderful smile. Years went by they were having a happy life, but when she turned six all of that changed. Her mother had brought home a mirror from an antique shop. It was a large fancy mirror, and it was over 60 years old. It was a lot older than her! Many years passed, and nothing happened. Then on Ashley's 16th birthday at 1:00 pm, she had a huge party! "Come down stairs, your guest's are arriving!" Said Ashley's mom. "Ok mom!" Ashley shouted back. Ashley looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. Except it was not her reflection, it was a girl a dead girl at that. She looked like a total zombie!! She screamed and ran downstairs in terror. For the rest of the day she acted normal, but inside she felt like she was about to throw up. She didn't fall asleep that night until after midnight. At 6:00 am Ashley heard her mom yelling, "get up!!! You're going to be late for school!!" Ashley jumped up and got ready as fast as she could. She grabbed a cereal bar and a bottle of water, before she told her mom goodbye and riches out the door just in time for the bus. She got on the bus and sat down with her friends. She told them all about what had happened with the mirror. They all said that she was crazy, and that she was just seeing things, but one girl named Nova believed her. Ashley didn't know her because she was new. She had long brown hair, black glasses, and was the perfect friend for Ashley because she was a sweet, kind, funny, girl. She said that the same thing had happened to her. Ashley and Nova had a lot in commen. They both liked the same shows and food. They were the same age, and they had the same thing happen to them with a mirror. They both texted their mom's and asked if they could go to the park together after school, so they could go hang it together and get to know each other better. At the park that afternoon, Nova said that maybe one day they could meet up at her house to do their homework together. Ashley said that sounded great. That night Ashley looked at her reflection in the mirror again, and there it was. The girl was bloody, and her mouth was all seen up. she had grey skin, and her hair had a bunch of maggots all over it. "Yuck!" Screamed Ashley. She went to her room and called Nova. She said tomorrow could we meet up on the bus? Nova said yes that she would be sitting in the very back. They said goodbye, and then Ashley put down her phone and went to eat supper. They were having meat loaf. Ashley didn't like meat loaf all that much, but she quickly ate it anyway. Ashley went back up to her room, turned off the lights, and went to sleep. "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The alarm clock went off the next morning. Ashley woke up and looked towards her bedroom door. There, standing in the doorway, was the girl from the mirror!! It just stood there and then pointed at her. She blinked and then she was in a room full of blood and gore "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the alarm clock went off again. It was only a dream. Ashley got out of bed and the she remembers that tomorrow is spring break! She got ready as fast as she could and headed to the bus stop. There she saw Nova. " hi Nova, " said Ashley. She sat down beside her on the bus. Nova said that since tomorrow is spring break that maybe the could have a sleepover. Ashley thought about it for a second. It would be nice to have a friend over. Ashley had never had a friend over before because her friends were always busy. "Yes," Ashley said, "you can stay over at my house. My mom won't be home tonight because she has a night shift to do. So we can rent a movie and but some popcorn. "Okay, sounds great!" Said Nova. " Annnd we're here... Too bad we don't have any of the same classes, " said Nova. "Yep, too bad," replied Ashley, and off they went to school.

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 there is ten chapters


End file.
